


(Please) Stay

by adisappearingactdonepoorly



Category: Wings of Fire - Tui T. Sutherland
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-15
Updated: 2017-12-15
Packaged: 2019-02-15 07:52:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13026573
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/adisappearingactdonepoorly/pseuds/adisappearingactdonepoorly
Summary: Right below the brightest star in the night is the border separating the Sand and Ice Kingdom.And if you’re ever lost, just know right below that star is home.





	(Please) Stay

Qibli stands on the edge of the rock, watching the night sky. There were three moons illuminating the sky, dusting the mountains beneath him with silver powder. He remembers what his mother had told him, when she still loved him.

“Right below the brightest star in the night is the border separating the Sand and Ice Kingdom. And if you’re ever lost, just know right below that star is home.”

A small smile appears on Qibli’s face and his eyes find the star. It’s right ahead in the distance, a scintillating diamond in the sky.

There’s shuffling behind him and he turns. Winter was standing, his eyes half-closed, still heavy with slumber. Qibli’s heart thuds and scrunches his face at the IceWing.

“You should probably go back to sleep.”

Winter sighs. “Does it look like I can?”

“You were knocked out a few moments ago.”

“No I wasn’t. You should pay more attention, instead of just staring at the sky.” The IceWing grunts and clambers over a sleeping Kinkajou, Turtle and Moonwatcher to Qibli.

Winter had been watching him, and Qibli didn’t know what to say. The IceWing plops himself next to the SandWing and stares off into the inky darkness that was the sky.

“There are three moons,” is what Qibli says to the silence between them.

There’s no snarky reply from Winter, except from a small nod. The cold gale heaves on Qibli’s back and he points to the brightest star.

“That’s the star. My mother used to say that right below it was the border to the Ice and Sand Kingdom, and that right under the star was where home was. But that was when she actually loved me and before whatever happened. And –”

He would’ve continued, except he then remembers that Winter appreciated silence. The IceWing was giving him a funny look.

“I’m sorry. I’ll stop. I should probably go back to sleep anyway because I need to rise early and stuff and –”

"Shh." Winter stops him and tentatively puts his claw in Qibli’s, shaking his head. “Stay,” was all he said, looking into Qibli’s eyes.

Deep, sapphire blue looking into golden, chocolate brown.

Qibli exhales softly, his heart racing.

So Qibli stays, Winter’s claws never leaving his.

Maybe for his mother, home was right under the brightest star. But thinking about it now, home for Qibli was right here: under the stars in the mountains with Winter, and all his friends.

And in that moment, stay was the most beautiful word Qibli had ever heard.

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading!


End file.
